


communication - or lack thereof

by leedonghyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, a teeny tiny bit of angst, but like not much i think?, markhyuck summer fight, they kiss uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedonghyucks/pseuds/leedonghyucks
Summary: the legendary markhyuck summer fight of 2017 thats it thats the fic





	communication - or lack thereof

“Fuck you!” Donghyuck shouted as he slammed the door shut. Jeno rushed out the door in hopes of chasing after his bestfriend, leaving Jaemin and Renjun alone with the object of Donghyuck’s anger. Mark let out a frustrated yell, gripping his hair as he paced the living room. 

 

“He’s so infuriating!” He shouts to no one in particular, kicking a stray magazine that grazed by his foot. It took awhile for Mark to calm down but when he finally did, he turned to Jaemin and Renjun. 

 

“I’m sorry about that,” He said quietly. Jaemin just shook his head and left, citing something about wanting to check up on Jisung while Renjun gestured for Mark to sit beside him on the couch. 

 

“What happened this time?” Renjun asked softly, afraid that any other tone used would spark’s Mark’s rage once again. Mark heaved a deep sigh and ruffled his hair. 

 

“I’m... not sure, exactly. We were just talking as usual but it feels like every single thing I say to him somehow manages to tick him off these days. I don’t know what I did wrong?” Mark sighed once again. He was already absolutely exhausted by the overlapping Dream and 127 schedules, he didn’t need an emotionally draining fight with his bestfriend added into the mix. Not to mention the strain it has on their friendships within the group. Jisung, Chenle and Jaemin were adamant on not siding with either, keeping to themselves whenever Mark slightly raises his voice at Donghyuck or vice versa. Jeno made it clear that he was on Donghyuck’s side, judging by the angry glares he throws Mark’s way whenever Donghyuck runs out of the room. He was glad he had Renjun on his side, though. The eldest of the 2000-born members of NCT had quietly supported him from the side ever since the fight broke out 5 days ago. 

 

“Not to take Donghyuck’s side but are you sure you didn’t accidentally say something to offend him? It might not be a big deal but with the added stress of double promotions, I’m sure it would be enough to set someone off. This is Donghyuck we’re talking about. Yeah, he might start petty fights all the time with us but it’s usually all in jest. By the look of things this time, though, it’s as if Donghyuck’s deeply wounded. You know how defensive he gets when he feels attacked,” Renjun advised. Mark badly wanted to retaliate with a  _ ‘why does everyone assume I’m the one at fault? _ ’ but he knew better than to direct his anger towards Renjun. He knew Renjun was just trying to help, not to accuse him of something he may or may not have done. He sighed for the third time that day, a habit he picked up ever since the fight started and thanked Renjun, saying that he’ll think about it. That night, as Mark laid on his bed in his new room - he switched rooms with Jaehyun earlier that week - he began combing through his memories, adamant on finding the cause of their fight. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Why did you say that you were my muse, Donghyuck?” Mark asked exasperatedly, weeks after the incident had occurred. Donghyuck let out a laugh as he plopped himself on Mark’s bed, amused. 

 

“It was a joke, Mark Lee. Live a little,” He smiled, although Mark could tell it looked a little forced. 

 

“Well, yeah? What if it wasn’t?” Mark added after a while. 

 

He clearly remembered the day he was supposed to submit the lyrics to “Baby Don’t Like It”, panicking when he had written next to nothing two hours before it was due. Mark had half a mind to just send in the blank document that was staring back at him, along with a letter of apology and a letter of reflection. There was absolutely no way he could get it done in time, not unless the Inspiration Deity takes pity on him and decides to gift him some Enlightenment. He ran his fingers through his hair and fixed the glasses that was perched on top of his nose bridge.  _ Here goes nothing.  _ As he was busy typing down the first sentence of his apology letter, Donghyuck had stepped into their shared room, head bopping along to whatever music he was listening to. He closed the door and made his way to Mark who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, curious as to what the older was doing. Donghyuck sat beside Mark, leaning in close enough for Mark to smell the shampoo he used this morning- a little too close for Mark’s liking. Donghyuck tilted his head to get a good look at Mark’s face, leaning in closer as if to decipher what the older was thinking when he decided to whip out the Microsoft Word document and start writing apologies to their manager. Mark, on the other hand, was increasingly finding it hard to breathe. 

 

“What in the actual fuck, Mark Lee?” He remembered Donghyuck asking, genuinely confused at Mark’s out of character behaviour, concern etched all over his pretty face.  _ Wait, what? _ Mark shook his head, as if doing so would get rid of the weird thoughts plaguing his mind regarding his too-close-for-comfort bestfriend. He leaned back a bit, trying to get some distance between them so that he could at least  _ think _ properly. 

 

“I’m inspiration-less, Donghyuck,” He dejectedly confessed. Donghyuck let out a melodious laugh, one that caused butterflies to run wild in his stomach and his heartbeat to accelerate. 

 

“You could always write about me,” He joked, winking as he got up from Mark’s bed and walked to his side of the room, content with the reaction he got out of Mark, which was fish-out-of-water expression complete with a full face flush.  _ You could always write about me,  _ was still repeating in his mind, even as Donghyuck left the room to go pester Doyoung into making him food.  _ You could always write about me,  _ Mark thought as he closed his recent Word document and opened a new one. _ You could always write about me,  _ Mark thought as he wrote the first lyrics to the song.

 

_ Baby is it me or are you doing something to me? _

 

He was brought back to reality when he felt Donghyuck freeze beside him. Perplexed, he turned to face Donghyuck who was already looking at him with an unreadable expression. He felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs as he made eye contact with the usually expressive boy beside him. These days, Mark found himself staring at his bestfriend way too often for his liking. The way his eyes shine as he talks about his recent interests, the way his dimples show when he smiles that special smile of his, the way his lips move as he tries to memorise the lyrics to their songs. Even now, as they were looking at each other, he finds himself being lost in the other’s eyes. Mark’s not sure when he had developed this... this... this  _ fascination _ with Donghyuck’s  _ everything _ but what he does know is that it won’t ever be reciprocated and he should take this secret with him to his grave. But Mark’s subconscious had a different plan, adamant on making it painfully obvious how Mark truly feels deep inside. He finds himself lowering his gaze to Donghyuck’s pretty nose which he desperately wanted to peck, down to the moles decorating his cheeks which Mark absolutely adored. It makes Donghyuck look downright beautiful. He let his gaze wonder further down to his pink, plump lips. Those lips that would pout in the cutest of ways whenever Donghyuck was talking. Lips that would stretch into a blinding smile whenever Donghyuck was happy. Mark had often wondered if it felt as soft as it looked, unconsciously licking his lips.  _ If he just leaned in a bit, a teeny tiny bit-  _ He heard Donghyuck’s breath hitch, waking him up from his stupor and belatedly realising that in his daze, he had gone dangerously close to Donghyuck’s face. Any closer and their lips would be touching. This sudden realisation caused him to hastily jump off the bed and put some distance between them. He cleared his throat, muttered a quick ‘sorry’ before running out of the room, leaving a confused and hurt Donghyuck behind. Ever since that day, Mark and Donghyuck grew further apart.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Mark groaned as he realised how much of an idiot he had been. If only he’d been able to keep his emotions in check, none of this would have happened. He buried his fa _ce_ into his pillow, wanting the ground to open up and just swallow him right then and there. _Of course! His bestfriend had just found out how massive of a crush Mark had on him._ He lifted his face off the pillow momentarily, just to text a quick ‘ _im such an idiot_ ’ to Renjun before once again, wallowing in his self imposed misery. Renjun had opted to visit him in 127’s dorms instead of replying, much to Mark’s horror, and had forced Mark to explain the meaning behind his ambiguous text message. After several threats and three blackmails later, Mark had revealed the root of his first world problem, his soul-crushing one-sided crush on his bestfriend that would never be reciprocated. Renjun had stared at Mark for a solid three minutes before calling Mark an “oblivious dumbass what the fuck”, and just left Mark without another word, much to his confusion. _Shit._  
  


  
The next morning, Mark had received a text from Jaemin, asking him to come down to Dream’s dorms as a slight predicament had occurred. This, of course, raised alarm bells in Mark’s brain and he almost immediately dashed to the dorms, not bothering to change out of the pyjamas he wore to bed last night. It was only by pure muscle memory — and Jisung’s constant nagging voice reprimanding him about oral hygiene — that he brushed his teeth before leaving. Mark had expected the worse when he got the news from Jaemin. The stove catching fire, the TV being broken to pieces, their front door missing. What he did not expect, however, was an equally confused Donghyuck, gaping at him. The dorm was empty apart from them and all the doors were closed. They heard a click behind them, indicating that the front door was locked from the outside. At that exact moment, he received a text from Jaemin, telling him to _fix his shit with Donghyuck or we won’t ever let yall out_ , and that was when it all clicked. It was a set up for both him and Donghyuck to make out — he meant make _up_. Mark groaned, wanting to bash his head into the nearest wall. He has got to keep his shit together if he wants things to run smoothly. 

 

“So uh, hi,” Donghyuck started.

 

“Hi,” Mark weakly croaked out. Internally, he was freaking out because it’s been days since he’s had a civil conversation with Donghyuck and he looks prettier than usual and  _ oh my god is he wearing his basketball jersey _ and Mark just wants to combust. Or die. Or die due to combustion. You get the gist. He tentatively sat beside Donghyuck on the sofa, careful not to touch him in fear that Donghyuck retaliates and pushes him off the sofa and leaves Mark alone to heal his broken heart and- Mark has got to stop doing this. He needs to have his focus and concentration on max if he wanted to survive without blurting out something that would force him to fake his death, change his identity and move to Antarctica or something.  _ You’ve got this _ , he thought. 

 

“So, how’s the weather?” He started, cringing at how forced he sounds.  _ Good going, Lee _ , he mentally facepalmed. He could feel somehow feel Donghyuck’s frustration at the situation they were in. Mark could totally relate.  _ They’re bestfriends, for crying out loud! They shouldn’t be locked inside a room and be forced to communicate! They should be trash talking the stupid movies they watched together! _ This realisation had caused something in Mark to snap. This was Lee Donghyuck, Mark’s  _ bestest _ friend ever since they were trainees. Mark shouldn’t let emotions get in the way of his friendship. He should properly communicate with Donghyuck about what exactly went wrong and hope for the best. Life wasn’t an anime. No one’s going to wait for you to reveal your tragic backstory just to understand the reasons behind your actions. They wouldn’t know unless you told them what exactly went on. Donghyuck couldn’t and wouldn’t magically understand that Mark kept his distance so that his romantic feelings towards him would disappear. For all it’s worth, Donghyuck probably thought that he did something wrong which caused Mark to hate him. His selfishness to not get himself heart broken via healthy communication had unintentionally hurt the boy he swore he would protect. It was unacceptable. A blasphemy! He shouldn’t have distanced himself away until his feelings subsided. He probably should have just confessed to Donghyuck and get his rejection over and done with. Their friendship was strong enough to withstand that. Of course, Mark would probably mope around the dorms for a day or two before proceeding to write the angstiest lyrics he had ever written to date but he would move on. It’ll take time but he would move on. Their friendship was way too precious to give up on. However, it won’t be that way for long if Mark keeps up with this behaviour. Determined to make things right, Mark took a deep breath and turned to face Donghyuck. 

 

“Lee Donghyuck, let’s make out-“ Mark determinedly began, only realising seconds later how grave of a mistake he had just committed. 

 

“Fuck, I meant make up but like I’m not opposed to making out either because I’ve had the biggest crush on you since God knows when which was probably the cause of our fight because of how I almost kissed you the other day because your lips looked so soft I wanted to taste them with my own and— shit oh my god this wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out fuck I’m just going to shut up okay I’m shutting up now okay bye,” One little slip up had led to more and more of Mark's feelings being exposed against his will, kind of like a domino effect. The more panicked he was, the higher the tendency for him to continue rambling out his true emotions. Thankfully, it slowed down to a stop after a while but the dignity he had? Gone. He averted his gaze away from Donghyuck’s surprised face onto the suddenly interesting wooden floor. 

 

“Mark,” Donghyuck uttered. Mark closed his eyes before slowly opening them and looking at Donghyuck. Instead of being greeted by a sympathetic expression, he was blinded by the bright grin Donghyuck had going on. 

 

“Mark, you fucking dumbass, I like you too. Let’s make out— I meant, make up,” He teased before slowly closing the distance between them.  
  
Mark remembered kissing Donghyuck back seconds later after he belatedly regained his senses. He remembered pushing Donghyuck to lie down on the sofa as the kiss deepened, determined to make up for all the times he could’ve spent kissing Donghyuck like this ever since that day in his room. He remembered the rest of the Dreamies barging into the room, only to immediately leave soon after as both Mark and Donghyuck showed no signs of stopping. They would later on discuss about their fight, about what they’re going to be in the future but now? Now, he just wants to live in the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayy back at it again with my bullshit jssjdhfsk thanks to anon for sending me a prompt on cc ((yet again!)) about markhyuck's summer fight and how the dreamies would react,, anyways,, thanks for reading this fic and hope you enjoyed it!! u can shout at me on twitter: @yixinglipbites


End file.
